1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process of continuous suspension polymerization. More specifically, it relates to a process of continuous suspension polymerization for producing polymer particles having uniform size and a narrow distribution of particle sizes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Unsaturated compounds containing vinyl groups are normally suspension-polymerized batchwise by charging monomers into an aqueous suspension medium containing a suspending agent and heating the mixture while suspending it by a mechanical means such as an agitator. In this process, the sizes of the obtained polymer particles are liable to be dependent on an agitation effect and the distribution of the size of the obtained polymer particles becomes broad, because it is next to impossible to provide the uniform agitation effect at any particular spot within a polymerization reactor.
In order to eliminate the foregoing deficiencies in the conventional process, studies have been made on a process for production of the polymer particles with the uniform size, not by suspending into the aqueous suspension medium monomers by a mechanical means such as an agitator, but by suspending by means of a nozzle and the like monomer droplets of uniform size into the aqueous suspension medium, then effecting the polymerization at an elevated temperature without causing destruction of the monomer droplets.